Taieki Osoroshi Monogatari!
by XoXBlueZinnyaXoX
Summary: Gin singing and wearing pink? Horrifying. Fish ruling the world,magic not existing, and no one can eat chocolate? Bloodcrudling. Sherlock Holmes and time does not exist? Horrendous. Welcome to the show 'Taieki Osoroshi Monogatri', I am your host Blue Zinnya. Today is the first episode!


We see a house surrounded by a busy neighborhood; cars and people pass by, no one noticing the house. We enter the house and immediately enter the living room. There we see that the walls are a pastel pink, the curtains are drawn together, light not entering the room, the only light is from the T.V, showing The Big Bang Theory, and from an iPod. The light was reflecting off some random girl's glasses and her wavy, puffy hair was making her look like some mad scientist. She looks up and gasps.

"Shoot! Dang it, freakin' Kimi didn't tell me that people were coming over!" she cursed and glanced at the camera. "I'll be back!" she said trying(and failing) to sound like Arnold Schwarenegger. As she leaves we look at the living in one corner were two bookcases filled with book and trophies that did not belong to the girl. In another corner was a computer and next to the computer was a couch. Facing the window was the T.V. It was small, the living room. Suddenly, the girl repapered, her brown hair was now tame into a ponytail and her attire was now professional, in her case professional attire meant a neon green tank top and blue shorts. For her shoes they were just neon pink socks.

"Hello," she said in a serious voice, "I am your host today, Blue Zinnya. Welcome to our first episode of 'Taieki Osoroshi Monogatari'. The things that we are about to show you might frighten you or scare you so much that you can not sleep for a few days. Those who can not handle such frightening things, I suggest that you change the channel, for those who can please get some popcorn, eat them, and share them with me, so we can see the show. Thank you."

~Le scene change, brought to you by Larry the Lama~

Inside of Agasa Hiroshi's house contained seven people: Agasa Hiroshi, Edogawa Conan a. k. a. Kudo Shinichi, Haibara Ai, Hattori Heiji, Kuroba Kaito a. k. a. Kaitou Kid, and Hakuba Saguru. The all stared at the very bright light of the computer monitor, all anxious to see what information the Black Organization held in the disk.

"Well, what are we waiting for, Haibara!" Conan's fingers ran through his dark brown hair. "Put the disk inside!"

Haibara glared at Conan, "Be quiet, Edogawa-san. I'm impatient as well but you don't see me crying like a baby. This disk could contain the ingredients for APTX 4869, so unless you want to stay small forever, I suggest you shut up."

As Conan growled at Haibara, Heiji and Kaito snickered at our favorite detective, Saguru rolled his eyes, and Agasa tried to calm them all down.

"I agree wit Kudo." Heiji snickered, "You should put da disk inside da computer 'fore Kudo blows his top.". Haibara sighed and put the disk inside the computer. At first the computer made a scratching noise, then a pale light appeared the screen. The video screen was old and with static appearing in the computer screen. There, in the computer screen, they saw Gin. He had his usual black fedora covering his silver hair. In his left hand, he held a microphone. As the screen expanded, they could see something that horrified them very much. No, it wasn't dead people laying on the floor; nor was the floor covered in blood. It was something even more horrifying then that. Much more.

It was Gin…wearing pink.

They all gasped, screamed, covered their eyes, and cowered in fear. Music was playing in the background of the video. They, _very _reluctantly opened their eyes.

"**Don't let small frustration,**

**Ever bring you down,**

**No, no, no, no,**

**Just take a situation, **

**And turn it all around!"**

Conan, Haibara, Agasa, Heiji, Kaito, and Saguru gasped once again. This was more horrifying then fish! Gin wearing pink and singing-

"Why is he singing a Hannah Montana song?" Kaito asked but received no answer, they were to busy staring in horror at Gin singing.

"**With a new attitude everything can change,**

**Make it how you want it to be, **

**Stayin' mad, why do that?**

**Give yourself a break, **

**Laugh about it and you'll see**

**Life's what you make it**

**So let's make it rock!**

**Life's what you make it**

**So come on come on (everybody now)Why be sad, broken hearted?Theres so much to doYeah yeah yeah yeahLife is hard orIt's a partyThe choice is up to youWith a new attitude everything can changeMake it how you want it to beStayin' sad, why do that?Give yourself a breakI know you wanna party with meLife's what you make itSo let's make it rockLife's what you make itSo come on come onLets celebrate itJoin in everyoneYou decide'Cause life's...what you make itThings are looking upAny time you wantAll you gotta do is realize that"It's under your controlSo let the good times rock and rollOw!Da da da do it nowAaaaaaaaaaaaaahOW!AlrightYeah yeah yeahYeah yeahLife's what you make itSo let's make it rock(let's make it rock)Life's what you make itSo come on come on (everybody now)Let's celebrate itJoin in everyoneYou decide'Cause life's...what you make itLife is what you make it**

Thankfully, the song ended, but they occupants of Agasa Hiroshi's house we to scared to move and talk.

A few hours later they all decided to burn the disk and never speak about it ever again. Because of this video(and song) and seeing Gin wearing pink, has scared their innocence for the rest of their lives, leaving them traumatized and hating the color pink.

~Le scene change, brought to you by Larry the Lama~

We return to the host, Blue Zinnya, hugging a red and black striped stuffed tiger.

"Holy shit… that was freakin' scary. Damn. Well, umm, see you next time?" she hugged her stuff tiger tighter.

* * *

Well I don't own Detective Conan nor the song **Life's what you make it.** This came to me when I was doing summer homework.


End file.
